Trapped In Arthur's World Part 7
by truearthurfan
Summary: After awakening from Binky's rhyming dream may tells about her power to her friends. they all think it's cool. but that's not all good. she and the reads get kidnapped by MIB bad guys and meet someone may didn't think she'd ever see again! Includes chapters 14-15 Rated K 4 violence and maybe some swearing


Past Chapters Recap: May is now 7 after being in Binky's Rhyming Dream and Binky now knows about her telekinesis. Plus, her plush toys from the real world have mysteriously arrived. and they can talk!

Chapter Fourteen

Secret's Out

Binky came sat next to me in class.

'You remember the dream?' I asked him, not looking away from the sheet of paper I'd been drawing on.

I'd been drawing Togepi and Emily.

We were sitting at the desk closet to the door.

'Not too much,' Binky said honestly. 'But I remember _you_ were there and you said you had tele- teleken- you can move things with your mind.'

'That's true,' I said, nodding. 'Ever since my brain operation.'

'Wow,' Binky said, staring into space for a few seconds. 'That's amazing.'

'As long as I don't lose control,' I said firmly, colouring 1 of Togepi's shell patterns red.

'Why?' Binky asked, looking at me. 'What could happen if you lost control?'

'I could unintentionally send everyone flying into the atmosphere or destroy a building,' I said, glancing at him.

Binky was staring at me in shock.

'Binky, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about my powers,' I said, looking at him. 'There's no telling what could happen if anyone else found out.'

'You mean, you haven't told Arthur?' Binky asked, looking very surprised.

'No, I haven't,' I said, returning to my drawing, colouring in the blue patterns on Togepi's shell. 'I haven't told any of the Reads.'

'Oh,' Binky said, a little sad now. 'Don't you trust them? They're your family after all.'

'They're not my real 1,' I muttered quietly.

At recess, I sat by the fence, looking up at the sky.

My attitude had changed a lot since early this morning, when Togepi and Emily had appeared from that portal and spoken to me.

Binky talking to me about telling the Reads about my telekinesis had reminded me how much I missed my real family, back in the real world.

Would I ever see them again?

Suddenly a white portal opened up in front of me.

I stood up quickly, frowning.

Ben appeared next to me, glaring at the portal.

'This can't be good,' he said, clenching his fists.

'For once, I agree with you,' I said, nodding.

A white hooded figure came out of the portal.

'Who are you?' I said, glaring at them.

'Someone who knows how you came to be,' the figure said, not looking up.

They sounded like a female.

A very young female.

'What are you talking about?' I asked, my glare turning into a look of curiosity.

'I wouldn't trust her,' Ben said, still glaring at her.

'I can be trusted, Ben,' she said, a bit of amusement in her voice. 'You needn't worry.'

I gasped, looking at Ben.

'She can see you,' I said, looking up at him.

'She knows my name,' Ben said, still glaring, pointing at her. 'If we come with you, you'd better tell me how I can get back to my family.'

The figure nodded.

Ben and I looked at each other.

'But recess will be over in a few minutes,' I said, frowning. 'If I'm not back in class, people are gonna wonder where I am. Remember, we've kinda made ourselves known around here.'

'You mean _you_ have,' Ben said, looking down at me. 'No one other than Annie and this girl know about me.'

'That is no problem, either,' the figure said, still sounding amused, seeming to ignore our argument. 'I can bring you back here, seconds after you've left.'

I frowned.

'You have the power of Time Travel?' I said, glaring. 'You're from the real world, like me.'

'More than you realize,' she said, sounding amused again.

I looked at Ben and nodded.

I didn't know who this girl was, but she seemed to know a lot more than we did.

That being said, I wasn't going to just walked blindly after her.

TV shows had taught me to always be suspicious of people who suddenly appear and know something about you.

We followed her into the white portal and it closed behind us.

A few seconds later, another white portal opened up.

I walked out, holding a small golden locket around my neck.

'You're back home, Ben,' I said, opening the locket and smiling. 'You're back home.'

Inside the locket were 2 pictures.

1 was of myself and the Reads.

Arthur, D.W., Mr. and Mrs Read, Baby Kate, Pal, Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave.

The other was of myself among a group of 4 other girls and a guy who weren't from Arthur's world, but still cartoons.

Standing next to me on my right was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing brown shorts and a white, sleeveless white zip-up jumper.

She looked like she'd been drawn by the same people who created DORA The Explorer and Go! Diego, Go!

The girl on my left had purple eyes and long black hair tied in 2 long pigtails, reaching to her legs.

She was wearing a black sailor school uniform with a red scarf around the neck, like those in Japan.

She looked like she'd been created by the same people as those who had created the Mona The Vampire picture books.

Behind her was a girl that looked like a Powerpuff Girl from the Anime, Deshimata! Powerpuff Girls Z.

Her clothes were yellow, as were her eyes.

Her hair was blonde, reaching to her neck.

On her right was the guy, who looked a lot like Naruto from a Naruto Shippuden image I'd found on the internet with light-blue eyes.

He was wearing green and white battle armour, like the Robes from the Anime My-Z-HiME: My-Otome.

He was grinning, giving a V for victory sign.

The last girl, the 1 behind the small blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl, had long, purple hair, reaching to her waist and purple eyes.

She was wearing a woollen purple coat, scarf and gloves.

She looked like she'd been created by the same people who'd created Wolverine and The X-Men.

I smiled, closing the locket.

'Thanks, everyone,' I said, looking up at the sky. 'You taught me to enjoy this life. And I will.'

Ben wasn't going to appear again.

He'd returned to the real world, with his family.

He'd given me some good advice before he did.

I sighed.

I had to tell everyone the truth. Everyone who I knew I could trust, that is.

And not the fact that this was a fictional world. Hell no. I'd take _that_ secret with me to the grave.

I was going to tell all who I trusted about my telekinesis.

'Do it again,' Muffy said, holding her clenched hands in front of her in excitement.

I smiled and focused on the pile of leafs in front of me.

My eyes glowed faintly purple. The leafs glowed the same and lifted into the air.

I moved my hands in a circle and the leafs followed my lead. They span around in a circle in the air.

Everyone clapped happily. Almost everyone from 3rd to 4th grade now knew about my telekinesis.

Several teachers knew about it too. But not too many.

The Tough Customers didn't know about my telekinesis, though. I'd asked Binky not to mention it to them.

I knew Molly and I would cross paths at some point, and I'd need an advantage for when that happened.

Everyone had accepted me for who I was, even after knowing about my powers. They thought it was cool.

I knew them knowing about my telekinesis wouldn't affect this world too much. The figure in the white cloak had told me so.

She had been another version of the real me, from another world. She'd been serving a psychic who had seen the future.

She hadn't told me much, other than that telling everyone about my telekinesis wouldn't affect the future too much.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner that you could do that?' Francine asked as I made the leafs form Arthur's face in midair.

'I... I wasn't sure you'd still think of me the same way,' I said, looking away.

'Well, only a little bit,' Buster said, smiling. 'I'm just glad you're not an alien.'

I rolled my eyes, making the leafs being Arthur's eyes do the same by accident.

'Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?' Arthur asked, frowning as the leafs turned into D.W. sticking out her tongue.

'Yeah,' I said, nodding and smiling. 'When we get back home today, I will.'

'D.W.'s going to flip when she finds out,' Francine said, smiling.

'I am still fascinated as to how your brain operation caused you're telekinetic abilities,' Brain said, looking puzzled. 'It's scientifically impossible.'

I smiled, sending the leafs swirling around Brain's head, like a small tornado.

'You can't deny what's right in front of you, Brain,' I said, laughing as he swatted the leafs away.

'I suppose I cannot,' he said, giving a sigh of defeat. 'You're just an anomaly of science, May.'

After school Arthur and I headed back home. I could think of the Read's house as home now. After entering that white portal, I had learned that I could not ever be Ben again, nor could I be a part of the real world.

_This_ was my world now. The Reads were my family and this was my life.

As we walked passed Mr. Sipple's house I wondered what Vecita and her brother would think about my powers when they moved there. I thought about that.

Suddenly, George's face appeared in my mind. I shook my head violently.

Why had I started thinking of George? He had no connection to the Molinas, so why had he suddenly appeared in my mind.

I put the thought out of my mind and focused on the task at hand.

Telling the Reads about my powers.

Would you believe that Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave were at the house when we got there?

They'd stopped in for a surprise visit.

Well, they weren't wrong about the "surprise" part.

'Unbelievable,' Grandpa Dave said, as I levitated several cushions in the air and made them spin in a circle. 'In all my years I've never seen anything like it.'

We were in the den. Mom and Dad looked at me. Yes, you heard me right. Mom and Dad.

Since I wasn't Ben anymore, his parents weren't really my parents anymore. Mr. and Mrs Read were.

'When were you planning on telling us about this?' Mom asked, looking at me.

'Well,' I said, lowering the cushions back onto the couch. 'Originally I wasn't going to tell anyone.'

'What changed your mind?' Dad asked, looking at me in surprise.

I put my hand to the locket around my neck and gave a small smile. 'Something a friend told me,' I said, closing my eyes.

'This is amazing!' D.W. cried, running forward and grabbing my free hand. 'You could be a super hero.'

I winced. Why did everyone keep saying that? I didn't _want_ to be a super hero.

I just wanted to be me. I realize that's not exactly normal, but I still didn't want to be a super hero.

I put my hand on D.W.'s shoulder. 'No, D.W.,' I said, shaking my head. 'I'm not going to be a super hero.'

'Huh?' D.W. said, looking confused. 'How come?'

'I want to lead as normal a life as I can,' I said, smiling. 'If I were a super hero, I couldn't do that. I'd always have to run off to save someone. I wouldn't be able to do well in school. I'd have to miss meals with our family. I wouldn't be able to come to your birthdays.'

D.W. looked horrified. 'That can't happen,' she said firmly, looking up at me. 'You're not missing any of my birthdays. I won't let you.'

'Easy, D.W.,' Mom said, smiling. 'May's not going to miss any of your birthdays because she's not becoming a super hero. Besides...' She looked at me, smiling. 'If she did, we'd know.'

'That's true,' Grandma Thora said, smiling. 'If a super hero with telekinesis suddenly appears in the media, we'll know it's May.'

'How come?' D.W. asked, looking at her.

'Because you all know about my powers,' I said, smiling. 'If I became a super hero now and ended up on the news, I'd never be able to hide it from you all, because you know I've got telekinesis.'

'Oh,' D.W. said, looking like she was trying to decipher all of that. 'Okay.'

That night I went to bed, glad I wouldn't have to hide my powers from the Reads anymore.

'They're my family,' I said, closing my eyes and smiling.

Suddenly I heard my phone vibrating in my backpack.

I leaned out of my bed, took it out and looked at the caller ID.

I frowned. According to the caller ID, I was calling myself.

'What the heck?' I said, pushing the "enter" button and lifting the phone to my ear.

'May, we've got a problem.'

I froze.

It was Ben's voice.

Chapter Fifteen

Confusion And Illusion

But how? Ben was back in the real world. How could he be calling me? And why?

'What's going on?' I demanded, frowning. 'Why are you calling me? _How _are you calling me for that matter?'

'If I knew that I probably wouldn't be calling you,' Ben said, sounding very agitated.

'We need you're help to figure out what's happened.'

'We?' I said, my frown deepening. 'Who's "we"? And what's happened?'

I know it's impossible, Simon, but it's happing so be quiet for a few minutes, will ya?' Ben said angrily, soundly a little away from the phone.

'You were yelling at Simon?' I said, my eyes widening. 'You mean _he's_ there too?'

'Not just him,' Ben said, sighing deeply. 'Mum, Dad and Eden too. Plus, our ages have regressed back to what they were, back when I was 7.'

'Whoa,' I said, feeling stunned. 'Just need Jordan, Cynamon and Adon and the whole gangs there.'

'But we're not the only ones,' Ben said, sounding a little flustered. 'We've been getting call from everyone in the family. Grandma and Grandpa, Grandma and Poppa, Elli, Leasha and Sam, Henry, Oliver, Jason, Scott, you name it. It's like our whole family's been pulled into this world.'

'Wait, _this_ world?' I said, my eyes widening even more. 'You mean, _this_ world this world? Arthur's world?'

'Yep,' Ben said firmly. 'Don't ask me how, but 12 days after I returned to the real world, we all ended up here.'

'Where's "here", exactly?' I asked, frowning. 'Elwood City?'

'No,' Ben said, sounding like he was shaking his head. 'We're still in Australia, but it's definitely in Arthur's world. There's no mistaking it.'

'Are you sure?' I said, frowning.

'Well, we're monkey-people like Francine and Muffy, so I'd say yes,' Ben said, sounding slightly annoyed.

'Wow,' I said, feeling a little shocked. 'Never would have thought that.'

'Can you help us?' Ben asked, sighing. 'Or could you at least talk to the others. I've got a major headache at the moment.'

'Sure,' I said, sighing. 'What do I have to loose?' Other than possibly my sanity.

'Who the hell is this?' Simon's voice said anxiously from the phone.

I sighed. Here goes nothing. 'Calm down, brainiac,' I said calmly. 'It's not the end of the world.'

'But I'm not human anymore!' Simon said frantically. 'I'm some kind of mutant-'

'Seen as normal by all those around you,' I interrupted him.

'Huh?' he said, sounding a little confused.

'You're in Arthur's world, you moron,' I said, sighing. 'Everyone in this world is an animal-human. They just don't realize it. You're not a mutant.'

'But how are we supposed to survive?' he asked frantically.

'Are you still in the house?' I asked, rubbing my eyes. This was getting old, fast.

'Yes,' Simon said, anxiously. 'But shouldn't we be in the old house?'

'Things aren't going to be exactly the same here as in the real world,' I said, leaning against my pillow. 'But some things will be. And I'm sure the people who have helped me will help you and the rest of the family.'

'And who are they?' Simon said, sounding suspicious.

'I don't know,' I said, sighing.

'Then how can we trust them-?' Simon began.

'All I know is you can trust them,' I said firmly, interrupting him. 'Do you realize how late it is? I'm meant to be going to bed?'

'What?' Simon said, sounding angry and stunned. 'You're just going to go to sleep when we're in danger? Ben said you were a friend!'

'I am!' I said angrily. 'But I'm not a miracle worker, Simon. I can't just send you all back to the real world with the click of my fingers. Not that I _can_ click my fingers. And I need sleep, just like every other 7-year-old.'

'7-year-old?' Simon said, sounding confused.

'Let Ben explain everything to you all and you'll understand,' I said, yawning. 'But I need to sleep right now. Goodbye.'

'W-wait-' Simon began.

I pushed the "end call" button and turned my phone off.

I leaned against my pillow and almost immediately fell asleep.

I wouldn't have been able to help, even if it wasn't time for me to sleep.

They were in Australia and I was in Elwood City.

Along with the distance problem, I didn't know how to send them back to the real world, so what help would I be?

As I fell into a deep sleep, all those thoughts floated away.

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, yawning. I got out of bed and walked over to the window.

It was a fine morning. The sky was still rather dark, but it was a nice morning, all the same.

'Be careful, May,' a voice said from behind me.

I whirled around.

A bear-boy, like Brain with short blonde hair was standing there. He had lighter-skin than Brain and was only wearing a long white gown.

But he was see-through.

'I am Spirit Guide,' he said, placing his hand on his chest. 'I also came from the real world.'

'Do they know about you?' I asked, meaning the people who'd been calling me.

'No,' Spirit Guide said, shaking his head. 'My powers have made it so that I can never be tracked.'

'What _is_ your power?' I asked, leaning against the window.

He smiled. 'I'm a living ghost,' he said, holding out his arms. 'I can only be seen by others from the real world and those with The Gift.'

I knew what he meant by "The Gift". The ability to see and communicate with spirits.

'So, why are you here?' I asked, looking at him.

He walked over to the window and looked out. 'They are coming,' he said, looking out at the street.

'"They"?' I asked, frowning. 'They who? Who's coming?'

'You're greatest challenge,' Spirit Guide said, closing his eyes. 'It is in this challenge that you will learn who you really are.'

'Um, English please,' I said, folding my arms.

'Be ready to defend your family,' Spirit Guide said, fading away.

'Hey— wait a minute!' I said as he vanished. 'What were you talking about?'

Suddenly I heard police sirens. I turned to the window. 20 black police cars were driving down the road.

'Coincidence?' I said, frowning at them. 'I think not.'

The cars all stopped outside the house. Men wearing black military clothing piled out the cars, heading for the front door.

'Hup, hup, hup, hup,' they kept saying.

'How do I know this is going to end badly?' I said sarcastically, glaring out the window.

I heard the door being bashed down downstairs.

'Huh?' D.W. said, sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 'What's going on?'

The door to our room was bashed open.

Several men wearing black clothing, holding guns came through the door.

'Not a chance!' I shouted, holding my right-hand out.

Wave a purple energy flew from it, slamming into the men and sending them flying backwards.

'May!' D.W. cried, her eyes wide with fear. 'What's going on?'

'Like I'd know,' I said, turning to her. 'Grab Kate! We're getting out of here!'

Suddenly I felt something hard and metallic hit my head and I fell to the ground, my left-eye shut tightly.

1 of the men had gotten up and whacked me in the head with the butt of his gun while I wasn't paying attention.

'Knock out the other 2,' he said to someone behind him.

Another man walked in from behind him, walked over to D.W., who was standing by Kate's crib, about to get her out.

'Stay away from them,' I snarled from the floor.

I couldn't see very well, since I was using my wonky right-eye now, but I could still see enough.

The man took out a small Pepper-Spray can, held to D.W.'s face, pressing the button.

A small, black spray flew out of it, getting D.W. in the eyes.

She fell to the floor, unconscious.

'D.W.!' I cried in horror.

He then did the same to Kate, who fell back in her crib, unconscious.

'Kate!' I cried, glaring up from the floor at the man who'd hit me. 'You bastards!'

He took out his own can of the black knock-out spray and sprayed me with it.

I was knocked out almost immediately and the world was dark and silent.

'When is she going to wake up?'

'How am I supposed to know? Maybe the knock-out spray was more powerful against her.'

Voices were coming to me from within the darkness.

They all sounded familiar.

'I thought you said she was supposed to _help_ us. She's as trapped as we are!'

'Simon, would you shut up! It's not my fault this happened!'

'I highly doubt that!'

'Oh, shut up, Simon,' I moaned, slowly opening my eyes.

'May, you're awake,' Arthur's voice cried happily.

'Thank God for that,' Ben's voice said.

'Huh?' I said, sitting up quickly and feeling my head spin.

'Don't try moving too fast,' Ben's voice said and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. 'You'll feel a little disoriented until the spray's affects completely wear off.'

'Ben?' I said, rubbing my head, looking in the direction of the hand touching my shoulder was coming from. 'Is that you?'

I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black.

'Yeah, it's me,' Ben said firmly. 'Simon, Eden, Arthur, D.W. and Kate are here too.'

'Ow, my head,' I said, holding it. 'Where are we?'

'Wish I knew,' Ben said, as I heard him sitting down next to me on my right. 'All I know is that we're in this dark room and our parents _aren't_.'

'What happened?' I asked, straining to see in vain. 'How'd you even get back to this world, Ben? Let alone with the rest of your family.'

'Wish I could tell ya,' Ben said, sighing. 'After you hung up, I did my best to explain what had happened to the others, but the next thing we knew, men in black clothes were surrounding us and we woke up here. I'm not sure how long ago you 4 arrived, but _we've_ been in here for ages.'

'Right,' I said, frowning. 'Do we know if there's any way of getting some light in here?'

'There aren't any switches on the walls,' Arthur said from my left. 'We've checked.'

'Do you think they might have put them higher up?' I asked, thinking. 'You know, so we couldn't reach it.'

'Not sure,' Ben said, sighing again. 'None of us wanted to try it, in case we broke our necks trying to do it or something.'

'Too bad there aren't any warped pieces of reality in here,' I sighed, rubbing my neck. 'Might've sent us all back.'

'What's a warped piece of reality?' Simon's voice asked.

'They look like tiny white dots,' I said, putting my hand against a cold metal wall. 'When I touch 'em, whatever they've altered returns to normal and I'm the only 1 left with the memory of what happened.'

'You mean, like that 1 on your chest?' Eden's voice asked.

Suddenly the room was lit up by a white dot on my chest.

I blinked. How had none of us noticed it til now?

'Okay,' I said, lifting my hand over the dot. 'Someone point me in the direction of the door.'

I felt someone's hands take my shoulders and was turned a quarter of a circle to my left.

'We at least know it's there,' Ben's voice whispered to me.

'Okay,' I said, bracing myself. 'Here goes!'

I slammed my hand on my chest. Light burst forth, spreading out along the whole room, lighting it up, showing me the door. It was a tall, rort-iron 1, bolted in.

When the light faded I slumped. I felt different. I felt smaller. D.W.'s size smaller. So great. Now I was the same size as D.W. Wait, that meant she was physically older than man.

Aw, for crying out loud!

'Okay,' I said, putting it out of my mind. There were more pressing issues to worry about. 'Everybody brace yerselves. This's gonna be rough.'

My body glowed with purple energy, lighting the room with an eerie purple glow.

'YAH!' I screamed, the energy flying from me, smashing into the door. It flew off its bolted hinges, smashing through the wall opposite it.

Alarms sounds and red lights flashed.

'Let's move out!' I shouted, turning to the others.

'Right!' they nodded.

We all shot out of the room and zoomed door the depressing-blue painted corridors. Arthur was carrying Kate, Ben was carrying Eden.

'We need to find our parents,' Ben called to me as we ran passed a couple windows. 'They must be somewhere close by.'

'Hey!' Simon said, stopping, looking out the window he'd just passed.

'What, Simon?' I asked, whirling around. 'We don't have time for sight-seeing.'

'You said those white dots alter this world to the way it should be, right?' he asked, glancing at me.

'Yeah, so?' I asked, folding my arms, tapping my left-foot impatiently.

Simon turned back to the window. 'Well, there're at least twenty men in black suits guarding 1 outside.'

'WHAT?' We all rushed to the window and looked out. Simon was right. Twenty men in black suits were standing in formation around a glowing piece of altered reality.

'We need to get to that dot,' Ben said firmly. 'Whatever reason they're guardin' it, it means they don't want May touching it.'

'And whatever they don't want, must be whatever ever we want,' Arthur nodded.

'Halt!' We turned to see 3 men in black running down the hall towards us.

'Buzz off,' I said, holding up my left-hand. A surge of purple energy flew from it, soaring down the hall, smashing into them, sending them flying back down the way they'd come.

'Now for this wall,' I said, turning to it, holding out my hands. They glowed with purple energy, as did a large piece of the wall. It flew outwards, crashing to the ground five feet below.

'Let's do this!' I shouted, giving a running leap out the hole. Cries from behind told me the others had jumped as well.

Using my telekinesis I brought us all down to the ground safely.

Once we hit ground we all charged towards the group of men surrounding the dot. Their eyes widened in shock and horror. They clearly hadn't expected us to get out and come for the dot.

Some pulled out high-tech looking gun and started firing.

'Don't let them hit you!' I shouted, leaping into the air, twisting my body this way and that to avoid laser blasts. 'If you get hit you'll be stunned.'

'Easy for you t' say!' Ben shouted as he and Arthur ducked behind a large piece of the wall that I'd blasted. 'We're carrying babies!'

'Hey!' Eden protested, kicking him in the ribs.

I came down, hopping over heads like I'd seen in cartoons like Looneytoons.

I landed in the centre of the group of men and was standing in front of the glowing dot.

'NOW!' the others all shouted.

I rushed forward, clumping my hand over the dot. Light exploded from within my hand, spreading out consuming everything in a field of glowing white light!

When the light faded I was standing by the window in mine, Kate and D.W.'s room.

I looked out the window. Everything seemed normal again.

That piece of warped reality must have been about those men. Once I'd touched it, they vanished and we were all returned home.

Expect I was still the same size as D.W. Now she was older than me, even if only by 2 months.

'You did well.' I turned around to see Spirit Guide floating there, smiling. 'I was slightly worried you wouldn't succeed.'

'Glad I didn't displease,' I smirked, folding my arms and leaning against the wall. 'So, what happens now?'

'I must go and aid others like you, who have come to this world and must face challenges,' he said, nodding his head. 'Just live the best you can.' He started to fade away. 'Oh, and you should be getting a call soon. And Cora's parents are Arthur's Aunt Jessica and Uncle Richard.'

I smiled. Well, finally I knew their names. Though, now that I knew them, I bet everyone wasn't going to be dodging around the question, whether they meant to or not.

'Thanks.'

'Also, Nadine's last name is Flumbergast.'

Huh. You learn something new every day.

As soon as I couldn't see Spirit Guide anymore my phone started ringing.

I picked it up and answered, knowing who it was.

'So, how'd it work?'

'Not quite the way I expected,' Ben's voice said on the other line. He sounded older again. 'I'm back to my real age, so's ev'ryinone else. Adon and Cynamon're back. But I'm the only who seems to remember what happened. Plus, I'm the only 1 who remembers everything that happened and that this isn't our world.'

'Everyone's fergotten, huh?' I sighed, sitting down on my bed.

'But things're fine.' Ben sounded really exicted. 'Here I'm a well-known writer. I've already got 3 books out. Maybe Mr. and Mrs Read will let you read them someday.'

'What do you mean, "someday"?' my tone was sharp. What was he hiding?

'The books a wrote aren't really for someone your age.' I could swear I heard a snicker. 'Since your D.W.'s age now, your 3 years too young.'

'Say what you want,' I snarled, clenching my other fist. 'If I can read those Scare Your Pants Off books and watch the show, I can read your books!'

'Okay,' Ben said, sounding nonchalant. 'Talk to ya later.'

'Whatever,' I snapped, ending the call and turning my phone off.

I flopped back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

So, I'd solved another 2 pieces of warped reality and helped Ben and his family in this world. Wonder what was gonna happen next.

I stretched my arms in the air, got up and stood by the window, looking out at the street.

Well, whatever was going to happen next, my latest adventure proved I'll be able to handle it. No matter what it was.

to be continued...


End file.
